Beyblade: GIRL POWER RETURNS!
by Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY UP! GIRL POWER RETURNS is the new Beyblade: GIRL POWER! A story about the BladeBreakers turning into girls and becoming the BabeBreakers! DISCONTINUED BECAUSE IM A JERK.
1. The Bad Beginning

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE. I AM NOT THE TYPE WHO WOULD OWN BEYBLADE ANYWAY!!!! .....That probably didn't make sense but that doesn't MATTER! Beyblade is © to Aoki Takao. =)  
  
**NOTE: Okay, Girl Power is back...and I just hope you enjoy it more then the first one! (Of course, it won't be that successful xD) There's nothing better then seeing people smile and laugh! =D Anyway, Girl Power will now be written in uhh...novel form! XD ENJOY!**  
  
~*~ Beyblade: GIRL POWER RETURNS ~*~  
  
Chapter 1: The Bad Beginning  
  
AND SO. THE SAGA CONTINUES. But something is wrong. The Babebreakers....are still...THE BABEBREAKERS?!? Dear GOD, the stupid author forgot to turn them back to BOYS! ...Or maybe she just did that on purpose because she's a mischievous witch. Now, lets start this crazy story...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kai, the captain of the BladeBreakers. "I DON'T WANT TO BE A GIRL!!!!! AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kai was being chased a giant and a VERY EVIL LOOKING figure. The figure wore witch clothing and she had the scariest face in the whole entire WORLD! The witch was.....OJAMAJO DOREMI. DOKKAN.  
  
**A fat lady screams, a cat screeches, a dog barks, lightning crashes, evil laughter laughs and a car's horn beeps like the Road Runner**  
  
RR: MEEP MEEP!!  
  
"MWAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! COME BACK KYLIE!!! LETS TURN YOU INTO A GIRL!! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!" laughed the horrid witch, Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kai. He ran, ran, ran, ran, ran, ran, ran....  
  
**SFX: WHACK!!!!!**  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" screamed Kylie. "...Owww...that hurt....ALRIGHT, WHO'S THE FREAK WHO HIT ME?!?!"  
  
"I did!" said Tamera. Then soon enough, the poor BabeBreaker was choked like Bart Simpson because of Kylie.  
  
"YOU MORON!!!! WHY DID YOU HIT ME ANYWAY?!?!" asked Kylie in anger.  
  
Tamera sighed. "WELL, YOU were SCREAMING like you just Robert's face or maybe even scarier....HIROMI'S FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kylie blinked. "Well, I was screaming....because I had a dream that ODD turned me into a GIRL AGAIN!!!!!"  
  
**A fat lady screams, a cat screeches, a dog barks, lightning crashes, evil laughter laughs and a car's horn beeps like the Road Runner**  
  
RR: MEEP MEEP!!  
  
The Babebreakers looked at Kylie with strange and yet stupid faces. They also shivered after hearing ODD's dreaded sound effects.  
  
"Uhhh...Kylie..." said Maxine.  
  
"ITS KAI!! NOT KYLIE!!!!!" yelled Kylie to Maxine's face.  
  
"KYLIE LOOK AT YOUR FREAKIN' BODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maxine yelled back.  
  
Kylie looked at her body. Still has her scarf, still the tank top, felt the face paint on her cheek...and saw she was wearing a mini skirt.  
  
"HOLY SH-"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAAHAH! You forgotten that YOU were STILL a GIRL!!! YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER- "Tamera couldn't finish her sentence since she was then whacked by a ping pong bat by Ray-Lynn.  
  
Kylie touched her chest. She felt...female breasts.  
  
"OH CRAP!!! I STILL HAVE THIS BUSTY CHEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kylie. Then she started to cry. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!"  
  
"Wow. I thought I'd never see the day I would see Kylie cry! Hahahah!" laughed Ray-Lynn. "Oh HELL-"  
  
**SFX: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!" Kylie yelled as she smashed a frying pan on Ray- Lynn.  
  
Ray-Lynn screamed in agony and hissed at Kylie like a cat.  
  
"N-n-n-n-nice k-k-k-kitty!!!" said Kylie when she heard Ray-Lynn's hiss.  
  
Tamera was doodling on some piece of paper. Ray-Lynn looked over at Tamera's drawing and sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh wow. That's REALLY CREATIVE" said Ray-Lynn in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"THANKS!" said Tamera happily.  
  
"What the hell did you even draw, Tamera?" asked Kylie curiously.  
  
"CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tamera as she smashed the paper on Kylie's face* "FAAAAAAAAAAARTZILLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kylie looked at the badly drawn picture of a Godzilla clone using his fart to destroy the world. "This drawing is a load of CRAP!!!"  
  
"Yeah. A load of crap, like YOU!"  
  
"WHY YOU-"  
  
Ray-Lynn, Maxine and Kayla sweat dropped as they watched Kylie and Tamera fight.  
  
"Those guys will NEVER change!" said Maxine as she sweat dropped.  
  
**SFX: DING DONG!**  
  
"I'll get it!!" said Kayla. She opened the door. "Hello! BabeBreaker residence!"  
  
"Uhhh...Kayla..." said Maxine with a sweat drop.  
  
"Hmph!! WHAT A RUDE PERSON!!!" yelled Kayla and she slammed the CLOSET door.  
  
"KAYLA, THAT WAS THE CLOSET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Maxine.  
  
"Oh, Maxine! Don't be stupid! It was probably some kid doing stupid pranks and ringing the doorbell and ran away quickly!"  
  
Maxine sweat dropped and went to the front door. She opened it and saw some tall handsome stranger with beautiful spikey orange hair and wearing some cool outfit.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" squealed Maxine. "YOU'RE....YOU'RE..."  
  
"Yes, yes I know I am-"said the stranger but then Maxine butted in...  
  
"MISTY!!!!!!!!!!!! FROM POKEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maxine squealed again. She then gave 'Misty' a hug. "OHMYGODOHMYGOD I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HEY HEY HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the stranger. "GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kylie saw Maxine hugging 'Misty'. She stopped choking Tamera and dropped her to the floor.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWW!!" cried Tamera.  
  
"Hey, who the HELL are YOU!? Misty?" asked Kylie with anger as she saw a total stranger at her doorstop.  
  
The stranger pushed Maxine to the ground. "LISTEN UP!!! MY NAME ISN'T MISTY!!!!! MY NAME IS BROOKLYN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Maxine gasped. "BROCK!?"  
  
"ITS BROOKLYN, YOU MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Brooklyn at Maxine.  
  
"So, Brocklyn, why are ya here?" asked Kylie.  
  
"ITS BROOKLYN!! ANYWAY-"  
  
"ALRIGHT!! GET OFF MY PROPERTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kylie.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Brooklyn.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ray-Lynn screamed. "STOP!!! Kylie, let Hooklyn finish!"  
  
Brooklyn sighed. "Don't you idiots EVER get MY name RIGHT!?!?"  
  
"Well, SORRY!" Ray-Lynn muttered. "Anyway, WHAT were YOU doing to SAY?!"  
  
"I am looking for Kylie! Because my friend Tala told me that I should meet this beautiful and sexy chick called Kylie and I really wanna meet her because I REALLY LOVE SEXY CHICKS WITH HUGE BOOBS!" said Brooklyn really fast.  
  
Kylie sweat dropped. And she was also VERY pissed. "WELL, YOU'RE LOOKING AT HER!!!!!"  
  
Brooklyn suddenly had love heart eyes. "OH!!! KYLIE, I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!!!!!!!!" he then ran up to Kylie. "OH, KYLIE, MY DARLING KYLIE-"  
  
**SFX: BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
Kylie then kicked Brooklyn. He fell to the ground and moaned in agony.  
  
"L-love...h-hurts..." whispered Brooklyn softly.  
  
"Gee, you're very popular with boys aren't you, Kylie? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Tamera hysterically.  
  
Kylie gave the famous Kai death glare towards Tamera. She then hmph-ed. "WELL AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE ROBERT GOING AFTER ME!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The other BabeBreakers were giggling in the background.  
  
"OH SHADDUP!!!!!!" Tamera yelled.  
  
Brooklyn got up. He was still in front of Kylie and his vision wasn't really good since Kylie kicked him in the face.  
  
"Kylie....?" Said Brooklyn softly.  
  
Kylie looked down. "Oh great, Dorklyn is awake!"  
  
Brooklyn smiled and touched Kylie's breast. "Wow...they are so soft!!!!!"  
  
GASP. SHOCK. HORROR! The BabeBreakers soon started to burst out laughing and Brooklyn smiled with a rather horny look.  
  
"Y-YOU.......YOU...." Kylie said while looking rather pissed.  
  
"Yes, darling?" said Brooklyn.  
  
Kylie then swore in Russian and kicked Brooklyn out of the house.  
  
"Oh, my!" said Ray-Lynn. "Great, now we have to get that roof fixed! That hole in the roof just won't do when its pouring!"  
  
Kylie was in volcano mode. How dare an idiot like Brooklyn touches her!! It just reminded her of how Michael once touched her breast too...  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT IS THE FUNNIEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!!!!!!!!!!" laughed Tamera. But then she thought of something. "Wait..."  
  
~*~ IN...TAMERA'S MIND ~*~  
  
Boris: *in a glass cube and banging the glass and looks like he needs air*  
  
Bryan: *is sitting on a chair and then sees Boris faint inside the glass cube* Hey Tala, did you drill any air holes?  
  
Tala: .....OH CRAP.  
  
~*~ BACK TO THE STORY ~*~  
  
"hehehe!! THAT'S EVEN FUNNIER!!!" squealed Tamera.  
  
Kylie then saw Maxine crying.  
  
"What's your damnit, Maxine?" asked Kylie.  
  
Maxine sniffed. "...MISTY....IS REALLY....A MAN!??!??!?!!?"  
  
Kylie slapped Maxine across the face. "You're such an idiot! Maxine, that 'Misty' was A DUDE CALLED MOOKLYN. NOT MISTY!!!"  
  
"Oh. Okay! THEN THAT'S ALRIGHT!" said Maxine happily.  
  
Ray-Lynn looked at Tamera laughing...then thinking. "I wonder what's going on in Tamera's mind? She's always laughing THEN thinking!"  
  
"The answer is OBVIOUS." Said Kylie. "She's STUPID. She was probably dropped on the head when she was a baby."  
  
Ray-Lynn sweat dropped. Then she started thinking.  
  
"I wonder what Lee's up to these days..."  
  
~*~ INSIDE RAY-LYNN'S MIND... ~*~  
  
Alien: *has put handcuffs on Lee and is leading him into a space ship* YOU EARTHLING WITH KITTY CAT LOOKS WILL MARRY MY DAUGHTER, ALIENIA!!!!  
  
Lee: *gulps*  
  
Alienia: OH I CAN'T WAIT TO PUT MY EGGS INTO YOUR BRAIN!!!!  
  
~*~ BACK TO THE STORY ~*~  
  
"..." Ray-Lynn then whacked herself. "That'll NEVER happen..."  
  
"Hmmm...I wonder why the dreaded witch hasn't come to annoy us or turn Robert's stuff into ORANGE JUICE?!?!?!" said Kayla.  
  
"You mean Ojamajo Doremi-"said Tamera.  
  
"DON'T SAY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kylie.  
  
"...Dokkan?..." finished Tamera.  
  
**A fat lady screams, a cat screeches, a dog barks, lightning crashes, evil laughter laughs and a car's horn beeps like the Road Runner**  
  
RR: MEEP MEEP!  
  
"STUPID SOUND EFFECTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kylie as she shook her fist in the air.  
  
"I heard that the witch has been given a role to be in the new Matrix Movie!" said Ray-Lynn.  
  
"But I thought the Matrix saga already finished..." said Maxine.  
  
"Well, I guess there's a 4th movie..." Ray-Lynn sighed. "I wonder how she's doing ANYWAY...?"  
  
~*~ AT THE TOP OF SOME BUILDING ~*~  
  
"I GOT YOU NOW!!!!" yelled ODD. She shot fast bullets at some guy known as "Mr. Smith".  
  
Mr. Smith dodged the bullets. "Time to die, Mr. Anderson." Said Mr. Smith. He then tried to shoot ODD.  
  
"WHOAAAA!" ODD dodged the bullet by doing really freaky Matrix dodging moves ((XD)).  
  
**SFX: CRAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!**  
  
".....OWWWW.....!!!! MY BACK!!!!" screamed ODD.  
  
The actor of Mr. Smith laughed. The director complained and ODD struggled with a broken back.  
  
"I knew I should've down my stretches!!!!"  
  
~*~ BACK TO THE OTHERS ~*~  
  
"HEY! I know what we should do!" said Maxine.  
  
"What?" asked the BabeBreakers.  
  
"LETS WATCH SKITHOUSE ON TV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~ End of Chapter ~*~  
  
Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN!: AND SO, THE BAD BEGINNING, BEGINS. Okay, it was a REALLY bad beginning in my opinion. But just as long as you enjoyed it, I'm happy. ^^ I like making people laugh....  
  
Babebreakers: YOUR SKILLS SUCK.  
  
Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN!: SHADDUP!!! Anyway, I'm very sorry if the start of the story is not as funny as the first Girl power, but hey! I'm trying! ^^; Oh yeah, the Matrix thing, I got it off the comedy show Skithouse. ANYWAY, the reason I started writing this story again because some people really liked it....so yeah. Okay, BABEBREAKERS...  
  
BabeBreakers: *sigh* Review!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. A Stupid Sleepover

**Disclaimer**: I don't own those silly BladeBreakers or any other characters in this fiction! Beyblade is owned by Aoki Takao and always will be! AHAHAHHAAHAA! XD  
  
**Beyblade: GIRL POWER RETURNS!**   
  
Chapter 2: A Stupid Sleepover  
  
The Infamous BabeBreakers looked like they were preparing some sort of party at their house. What is the party? What are the idiots doing now? Well...Lets just read and find out, now shall we?  
  
Kylie sweat dropped and looked at Tamera. "Okay, TAMERA...WHY ARE WE DOING THIS AGAIN!?!"  
  
Tamera giggled and smiled at Kylie. "We're doing this because we're gonna have a cool and happy girly sleepover!" Kylie got out the daily newspaper and whacked Tamera's head with it. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"  
  
Kylie sighed. "You MORON! We live under the same freakin' roof and we're having some stupid girly sleepover! And just let me remind you...WE'RE REALLY BOYS, YOU GOT THAT!?!?" Tamera stared at Kylie like some fool standing in the middle of the road.  
  
"...Oh YEAH!" said Tamera happily. "But who cares!? This'll be great fun! Us talking about hot boys.......watch TV...eat popcorn" Tamera paused. "MMMMMmmMMMmmMMmmm.....POPCORN...."  
  
Ray-Lynn looked rather shocked. "HOT BOYS?!? Tamera, we're not going to talk about hot guys!"  
  
Tamera blinked. "And why not!?"  
  
"Don't you think it would be pretty stupid of us to be talking about hot blokes when we're really MEN and not WOMEN!? And think about it...." Said Ray- Lynn.  
  
Tamera thought to herself. Then she started getting weird pictures in her head.  
  
**IN TAMERA'S HEAD**   
  
"Oh, honey! I'm home!" said a purple haired dude called Robert.  
  
"Honey! There you are!" said Tamera while holding a baby that kinda looks like a chibi sized Johnny McGregor. "I was worried about you!"  
  
Robert hugged Tamera. "Oh, that's really sweet butternut pumpkin!  
  
**SFX: Crowd laughter  
**  
"Oh, my sweet pumpkin pie!" said Tamera sweetly.  
  
**SFX: More Crowd Laughter**  
  
**BACK TO THE STORY   
**  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! HOLY MOLEY!!!!!! THAT MIGHT MEAN THERE'S GONNA BE MORE YAOI ON THE NET!?!?!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" screamed Tamera. Kylie smashed the expensive looking vase on Tamera's head. "Just shut up!"  
  
"Owwww!! STOP THAT!!!" yelled Tamera with anger.  
  
Maxine looked at all the stuff. Then she noticed some paper with the alphabet and YES and NO. And then there was some candles.  
  
"Hey Tamera, what's this?" asked Maxine. She was rather confused.  
  
"We're going to have a séance (sp?! XD) tonight!" said Tamera after putting cold ice on her head after being hit by an expensive vase.  
  
"A SÉANCE!? Tamera, you're a real idiot you know!" said Kylie.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" Tamera screamed at Kylie.  
  
Maxine then got an idea. "OH!! I know a great TV show that we can watch during our sleepover party!!"  
  
"And what's that?" said the BabeBreakers all together.  
  
"THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT MIRIAM!!!" said Maxine happily.  
  
"What's that show?" asked Ray-Lynn in confusement.  
  
Maxine fell anime style. Then she got up. "You don't know There's Something About Miriam?!"  
  
"Nope!" said Ray-Lynn.  
  
"Well, its about this really fine looking woman and these dudes gotta try and win her heart but what they don't know is...THAT SHE.... IS A.... HE!!!!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Tamera burst out laughing like some psycho person.  
  
"What's so funny, fartass?!" asked Kylie.  
  
"I FEEL SO SORRY FOR THE GUY WHO'S GONNA WIN!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Kylie kicked Tamera into a wall. "JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"  
  
**Meanwhile...in some dark and scary looking tower...XD**   
  
"MWAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" laughed the scary and crazy Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN. She was watching the idiots prepare for their little sleepover party. There were many screens around her room...more screens the Digimon Emperor had ((XD)).  
  
ODD's crazy and bishounen killer sister/cousin/whatever, Pop, whacked ODD with a lamp. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!?!?"  
  
ODD turned her chair around to face Pop. "Well, I'm watching the Beyblade episode: Victory in Defeat and I'm laughing at Voltaire because he said OH GOD NO!!!!!!"  
  
Pop threw her shoe at ODD. "That's not true!!!"  
  
"IT IS TRUE!!!!" screamed ODD.  
  
"NO ITS NOT!!! He said 'Oh KAI NO!!!!!!" corrected the little 6 year old bishounen killer, Pop.  
  
"NOT TRUE!!!!!" yelled ODD.  
  
"IS TRUE!!!!! Yelled Pop.  
  
"IS NOT!" yelled ODD.  
  
"IS TOO!!!" yelled Pop.  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"IS TOO!!"  
  
"IS NOT!!!!"  
  
"IS TOOO!!!!!"  
  
And so, the 2 fought on what Voltaire really said. Now, lets get back to the Infamous BabeBreakers and their stupid Sleepover.  
  
**SFX: DING DONG!!**

Kayla opened the door. "Hello!"  
  
Ray-Lynn sighed. "Kayla, that's the closet"  
  
Kayla got mad. "Listen Ray-Lynn, my sight isn't THAT bad!!!!!!!"  
  
Ray-Lynn sighed once again as Kayla lectured a flower pot.  
  
Tamera opened the door and surprised to find a familiar face. "Oh hello! Kylie doesn't live here anymore. She ran away and decided to live in a girl's dormitory and went on an adventure to catch ALL the Pokemon in the world BYE BYE!!!!"  
  
As Tamera was about to slam the door, the figure stopped her.  
  
Maxine looked at the 'familiar' person. "Hey! Look! ITS COOKLYN!!"  
  
"MY NAME IS BROOKLYN, DON'T YOU IDIOTS GET MY NAME RIGHT!?!?!?!?" screamed Brooklyn.  
  
"Well, SORRY Yooklyn." Said Ray-Lynn.  
  
Brooklyn looked rather pissed off but then she saw Kylie. He calmed down. "Oh, my darling Kylie! I want to join your sleepover!"  
  
Kylie punched Brooklyn in the face. "NO WAY! GIRLS ONLY, YOU MORON!!!"  
  
Maxine whispered over to Ray-Lynn. "Do you think he heard us talking about our REAL identity?"  
  
Ray-Lynn sweat dropped. "I hope not."  
  
"PLEASE KYLIE-CHAN! I HAVE A GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD STAY!!!" begged Brooklyn while he was on his knees.  
  
"And what's THAT, Moron?" asked Kylie.  
  
Brooklyn took out fancy looking handcuffs. "I brought these along!"  
  
Kylie looked major pissed off. She then got out a rocket launcher and fired a missile at Brooklyn. "YOU IDIOT, STAY AWAY FROM US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**SFX: KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
Brooklyn flew into the air and made another hole through the roof.  
  
"Oh dear....the roof...." Said Ray-Lynn in a worried tone.  
  
**2 HOURS LATER **  
  
Brooklyn walked into some treehouse saying "FANBOYS OF THE BABEBREAKERS". Inside the treehouse were fanboys of course. There was Tala, Bryan, Lee, the Majestics team, the All Starz except Emily and the Dark Bladers.  
  
"Guys, I got news!!!" said Brooklyn.  
  
"Let me guess....you got a life and decided to give up on Kylie so I can chase after her?!" asked Tala in a real stupid tone.  
  
"NO." replied Brooklyn. "The girls are having a sleepover! I say WE dress up AS girls and SEE what THEY'RE up TOO!"  
  
Robert stood up. "THAT IS UNCOUTH!!!"  
  
Johnny pulled Robert down so he could sit. "You're the uncouth one, so SHUT UP!! Who knows, maybe you'll be able to see the girls changing into one of those sexy red silky night gowns!"  
  
Robert punched Johnny in the face. "Shut up, YOU IMBECILE!"  
  
**Back to the Stuipid Sleepover....   
**  
The InFamous Babebreakers were watching this week's "There's Something About Miriam". Why? Because Maxine has a liking for the TV show and finds it very cool.  
  
"This is show is so BORING!" said Kylie. She then yawned.  
  
"I find it rather interesting!" said Maxine happily as she watched Miriam telling Tom that he was the next to be out of the competition.  
  
"I find it FUNNY! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!" laughed Tamera.  
  
Kylie sweat dropped. She then grabbed her sweat drop and smashed it on Tamera. "WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP!?!?!?!"  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" wailed Tamera in pain.  
  
Kayla looked closely at the screen. "Wow! What a very interesting show!"  
  
Ray-Lynn sighed. "Can you even see that TV!?"  
  
Kayla nodded. "Listen Ray-Lynn, I don't have bad eyesight!!!"  
  
Ray-Lynn sighed once again. "Whatever Kayla..." She sweat dropped when Kayla once again....lectured a flower pot.  
  
Maxine looked at the clock. "Hey guys! Its 10 pm! Tamera, do you want to start our séance now?"  
  
"ALRIGHTIE THEN!!!" cheered Tamera. She ran to get her stuff ready.  
  
And So....   
  
Kylie sat on the couch ignoring her stupid friends. She watched them do their stupid séance thing. She thought to herself if they even know what a séance is and what they're even doing. Tamera and friends had a glass cup and a chart and they went over some stuff.  
  
"Are you in this house....?" Asked Ray-Lynn. Tamera then slid the glass to "No"  
  
"No....." said the BabeBreakers together. (Excluding Kylie of course!)  
  
"Are you really dead?" asked Kayla. Tamera then slid the glass to "Yes"  
  
"Yes....." said the BabeBreakers once again.  
  
"Are you Hamtaro from the anime series Hamtaro?" asked Maxine with a dumb voice.  
  
Tamera then slid down the piece of paper and slid the glass over to a word saying "Moron"  
  
"MORON....." said the BabeBreakers.  
  
Kylie had enough of this stupidity. "Hey, you losers! Why don't we try doing something WAY better...like telling scary stories?!" Kylie then switched off the light, which made Kayla scream in terror.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THE BOOGIE MAN IS GONNA GET US!!!!!!" screamed Kayla.  
  
"The Boogie Man doesn't even EXIST." Said Ray-Lynn.  
  
Kylie got out her torch. "Okay...which idiot wants to tell a story first?"  
  
Maxine put her hand up like a student in class. "OOOHH!!! ME!! PICK ME!! PICK ME!!!!!!"  
  
Kylie sweat dropped. "Someone OTHER then Maxine, please tell the story!!!"  
  
There was silence. The only thing you could hear was Maxine saying "ME!! ME!!"  
  
"OH FINE. Maxine, go ahead.... Tell us a scary story!" said Kylie as she gave her torch to Maxine.  
  
"YAY! Okay, once upon a time..." said Maxine to start off the story.  
  
**1 hour later**   
  
"....AND THERE WAS THE GIRL! SCREAMING BECAUSE THE PYSCHO KILLER WAS SMASHING HER BOYFRIEND'S HEAD ON THE ROOF!!!"  
  
"Oh, I'VE HEARD THIS STORY!!" complained Tamera. She grabbed the torch Maxine was holding and shined the light on her. "I got an even scarier story! AHEM. HILARY DUFF IS RELEASING A NEW ALBUM!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the BabeBreakers (surprisingly, even Kylie).  
  
Maxine held closely to Kayla. "I w-want my m-m-mummy!!!"  
  
"Me too!!!" wailed Kayla.  
  
Ray-Lynn was covering her ears. "PLEASE!! DON'T GO OWN WITH THE STORY!!!"  
  
Kylie covered her ears too. "ITS TOO MUCH!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright! Lets put truth or dare!" said Tamera.  
  
"Yeah....I'd rather play a stupid game of Truth or Dare then listen to that stupid Hilary Duff story!!!"  
  
**2 Hours Later **  
  
"Truth or Dare!" said Ray-Lynn to Kylie.  
  
"Guys, we've been playing this game for 2 straight hours! CAN WE PLEASE STOP IT NOW?!?!?!" yelled Kylie.  
  
"Well, what do YOU want to do, Kylie?!" asked Tamera.  
  
"Why don't we all go to bed?!?" replied Kylie with anger.  
  
Tamera smiled. "Okay! DID YOU ALL REMEMBER TO BRING YOUR SLEEPING BAGS!?!??!"  
  
Maxine got out her sleeping bag. "I GOT MINE!!!!" she then put a Ninja Turtles sleeping bag on the floor. "TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!!!"  
  
"I got mine!" said Ray-Lynn after Maxine. She then put a car racing sleeping bag on the floor. "VRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!"  
  
"And me too!" said Kayla. She got out a sleeping bag with math equations on it...  
  
"You guys have stupid sleeping bags!" said Tamera. "I have the best sleeping bag!" Tamera got out a sleeping bag with food pictures on it and put the sleeping bag on the floor. The BabeBreakers sweat dropped.  
  
Ray-Lynn turned to Kylie, who was ignoring the others. "Where's your sleeping bag, Kylie?"  
  
Tamera laughed. "AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Maybe she doesn't.....GET THIS......" Tamera tried to hold back her laughter. "....HAVE ONE!!! ..AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
**SFX: BA DOOM CHEE!**  
  
There was silence. Tumbleweeds blew across the screen.  
  
"Ahaha..?"  
  
The BabeBreakers sweat dropped. Kylie grabbed her sweat drop and smashed it on Tamera's head once again.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tamera. "STOP HITTING ME, KYLIE!!!!"  
  
"Shut up, fartass!!!!" yelled Kylie as she pinched Tamera's ear. "I'm going to be sleeping in MY room! Because its more comfy then some stupid sleeping bag!!!"  
  
Kylie walked to her room and slammed the door. The other BabeBreakers played Super Smash Brothers on their Gamecube. And soon...they dozed off to sleep.  
  
**3 Hours Later **  
  
There was a knock on the door. None of the BabeBreakers couldn't hear the knock on the door because of Tamera's LOUD snoring. The door flung open.  
  
"Why aren't they ANSWERING?!" whispered Tala. He and the fanboys were dressed as girls and had really bad make up.  
  
"Because..." said a dark and dreary voice.  
  
"EEEEKK!! WHO'S THERE?!" squealed Michael in fright.  
  
Soon, a poof of pink and magical smoke exploded out of nowhere. And a familiar figure came out....  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" yelled Robert. "ITS YOU!! THAT WITCH WHO TURNED EVERYTHING IN MY CASTLE INTO ORANGE JUICE!!!!"  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA! YOU ARE SO RIGHT! BUT I AM NOT JUST ANY WITCH. I AM A WITCH WITH A NAME! I AM OJAMAJO DOREMI DOKKAN!!!"  
  
**A fat lady screams, a cat screeches, a dog barks, lightning crashes, evil laughter laughs and a car's horn beeps like the Road Runner **  
  
RR: MEEP MEEP!  
  
The boys screamed. Fortunately, the BabeBreakers did not wake up because most of them had earplugs in their ears and Tamera was snoring way too loud.  
  
"Okay, Miss Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN! Why are those babes just sleeping there and not answering the door?!" asked Brooklyn.  
  
**A fat lady screams, a cat screeches, a dog barks, lightning crashes, evil laughter laughs and a car's horn beeps like the Road Runner **  
  
RR: MEEP MEEP!  
  
".....That is scary....." said Tala.  
  
"I know! But ANYWAY, to answer your question Brocklyn-" The scary ODD couldn't finish her sentence because Brooklyn butted in.  
  
"ITS BROOKLYN, DAMNIT!!!!!!!" "Okay, okay! Mr. Bossy... ANYWAY, before I was interrupted by BROOKlyn, the BabeBreakers didn't answer because...."  
  
"What..?" asked Johnny.  
  
"THE SLEEPOVER.... IS OVER!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!" ODD laughed like crazy and then fades into the darkness. The fanboys shuddered in fear.  
  
"OH GREAT." Said Tala. "I knew we stayed up too long with the make up! Now we can't see what the girls are doing!!"  
  
The fanboys sighed and slowly walked back to their treehouse.  
  
"This was a stupid idea!" complained Bryan.  
  
"Well...there is one thing we can do!" said Lee.  
  
"And whats THAT?" asked Michael.  
  
"Go home."  
  
**To Be Continued.... **  
  
**Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN!: **WOO! Another stupid chapter! =D I got the sleepover idea from one of my friends.... Then I was watching Rove Live and saw some funny sleep over thing. I don't know how séances work....but yah. It was on Rove. XD See, thats what happens when you run outta ideas! Anyway, to Brooklyn fans, I'm not making fun of him because I hate him...I love Brooklyn! I just do this for stupid humor. XD And oh, Sorry to yaoi fans too if they got angry at some part of the story when Tamera said something about more yaoi on the net. XD Hey, I'm a yaoi fan, so yeah. BabeBreakers...  
  
**BabeBreakers:** REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Fun Days at the Beach and Stupidity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, its characters and WHATEVERRR!!! Aoki Takao owns Beyblade and he should be damn proud.

**Beyblade: GIRL POWER RETURNS!**

Chapter 3: Fun Days at the Beach and Stupidity.

"HELLO! It is I, the NARRATOR! It was a hot summer day. The BabeBreakers were all trying to cool themselves down. Tamera tried spraying herself with the hose, Kylie was pouring the water on her head that came from the flower vases, Ray-Lynn was sitting next to a fan - that soon ran out of batteries and exploded causing havoc and the house was englufed in flames and the firemen had to come and wash down the house....Okay that NEVER really HAPPENED. (And thank god it didn't! XD) ANYWAY, Kayla was looking out the window. And Maxine.... was watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Said the Narrator of this story.

"THIS IS SOOOO BORING!!" screamed out Tamera, who was soaking wet. "AND ITS FREAKIN' BLOODY HOT HERE!!!!" Tamera sighed. "I WANT ADVENTURE, I WANT COMEDY, I WANT THIS STUPID AUTHOR TO THINK OF SOMETHING SOON!!!!"

Kylie whacked Tamera across the face with this week's newspaper. "OH SHUT UP. Like the author's gonna THINK OF SOMETHING. She's TOTALLY BRAINLESS!"

Maxine tried to shut them up. "SSSHHUUUSSSHHHHH!!!!" she said. "I'm trying to watch Leonardo fight the Shredder!!"

"That kind of shows, SUCK... " Said Kylie. She then sat next to Ray-Lynn, who was next to an electric fan.

"WELL...WHY ARE YOU WATCHING THE SCREEN ON THE TV, HUH!?!?" asked Tamera stupidly. "HUH!? HUH!?!? HUUUHHHH!?!?"

Kylie whacked Tamera over the head. "Oh shut up YOU DUMMY!" 

Tamera gasped. "YOU CALLED ME A DUMMY YOU DUMMY!!"

"YOU'RE THE DUMMY, DUMMY, DUMMY!!" screamed Kylie.

"YOU'RE THE DUMMY, DUMMY, DUMMY, DUMMY!!!!" Tamera screamed back.

The words "Dummy" and how they were being repeated were annoying Ray-Lynn. She was rather pissed. So to shut them up, she pointed out the window.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK!! ITS OJAMAJO DOREMI DOKKAN!!" yelled Ray-Lynn.

**SFX: A fat lady screams, a cat screeches, a dog barks, lightning crashes, evil laughter laughs and a car's horn beeps like the Road Runner  
  
RR: MEEP MEEP!**

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD WHERE?!!?" Kylie and Tamera both screamed.

Soon, in a pink puff of smoke, a girl in Wind Waker Link's clothing appeared. She was short and flat chested.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" laughed the girl. "IT IS I – OJAMAJO DOREMI DOKKAN!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!"

**SFX: A fat lady screams, a cat screeches, a dog barks, lightning crashes, evil laughter laughs and a car's horn beeps like the Road Runner  
  
RR: MEEP MEEP!**

"Oh my god. She was really there." Whispered Ray-Lynn.

Tamera pointed at ODD's clothing. "Hey, why are you in Link's clothing??"

ODD laughed. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!! You really wanna know?"

The BabeBreakers nodded.

"WELL..." said ODD. "BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: THE WIND WAKER AND I DECIDED TO TAKE THESE CLOTHES!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAA!!!"

"So you stole them off Link?!" asked Maxine. "...That must mean...."

**IN SOME KID'S HOUSE IN SOME TOWN**

A child was playing his video games. He was playing "The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker". The child then found out something totally disgusting when he stared at the screen of his television. He screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!! MUMMY!!! LINK'S NAKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the boy.

**BACK TO THE STORY**

"LINK IS TOTALLY NAKED IN ALL THE WIND WAKER GAMES OUT IN THE WORLD?!?!" said Maxine with, who was very shocked.

"Well, DUH. Link only wears it. Isn't it pretty on me?" asked ODD.

"NO." said Kylie. "THEY LOOK ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE ON YOU."

ODD gasped in shock of what Kylie said. "HOW DARE YOU, KYLIE! NOW I MUST PUNISH YOU!!!" ODD pointed her magical wand at Kylie. "WITH MY POWERS, I TURN YOU INTO A FISH!!!!"

With a swish of the wand, Kylie was in a poof of smoke. Suddenly, EVERYONE gasped.

"GASP!!!" gasped The BabeBreakers.

"GASP!!!!" gasped the people outside in the world.

Okay, not everyone but WHO CARES. ANYWAY, Kylie...had...become. A FISH. Well, to be specific, a CLOWN FISH.

Maxine giggled. "OH MY GOSH, NEMO!!!!"

Kylie growled, even though she was a fish. "I'M NOT NEMO!!!!"

"Well, you're a clown fish!" said Ray-Lynn. "Come on! TELL US A JOKE!!!"

Kylie sighed. "I'm not telling any stupid JOKES."

ODD grinned evily. "If you don't tell us a joke, I will turn you into SUSHI!!!!"

Kylie screamed. "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!! ALL RIGHT, I'LL TELL THE STUPID JOKE!!!!!! Uhmm...why did Cinderella get kicked out of the football team?"

.... There was silence. Crickets were chirping. The BabeBreakers looked at eachother. They shrugged. ODD was rather confused.

"Why?" they all asked.

"...Because she ran away from the ball." Answered Kylie.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! WE GET IT NOW!!!" they all said happily.

"AND IT TOOK YOU 20 MINUTES TO FIGURE IT OUT?!?!?!"

The BabeBreakers and ODD nodded.

"Okay, I said the stupid joke. Now make me human again." Said Kylie.

ODD swished her wand and Kylie was HUMAN! YAYNESS. "Okay girls, today, YOU'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ALRIGHT! THE BEACH!!!" cheered the BabeBreakers except for Kylie.

ODD swished her wand once more and the BabeBreakers disappeared.

**AT THE BEACH...**

"Since we're at the beach, you know what this means!? WELL, ITS TIME FOR OUR TRADITIONAL WATERMELON SMASHING!!!" said Tamera happily while holding a large watermelon above her head.

"It would get really messy if we did watermelon smashing, Tamera." Said Ray-Lynn.

All the girls were in cute bikinis. And each bikini had their special color! Tamera had blue, Kylie had red, Ray-Lynn had black, Maxine had green and Kayla had purple. NOW HOW CUTE IS THAT!?

Tamera looked around. "WELL, THERE'S NO BATS IN THE GROUND, SO LETS USE SPIRIT INSTEAD!!!!" Tamera got a blindfold and blindfolded herself and tried to chop the watermelon by just using her hand.

"MORON..." said Kylie. She laid out a blanket on the sand and laid down on it.

Maxine was splashing around in the water. She then saw a pink marshmallow kind of like figure floating in the water.

"OOOOOOOOOOHH! HOW CUTE!!" squealed Maxine. She picked up the pink thing in her hands. "Hahahahah! Its so squishy!! .....He shall be my squishy and he shall be mine!" Maxine did not realize that she was holding a jellyfish.

"BBZZZZZTTTTT!!!!" buzzed the jellyfish. It stung Maxine.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Maxine. She then started floating on water. She suddenly got pulled away from the current. "Hahahaha! I'm going to Africa! I'm going to see giaraffes, gorillas, elephants, kangaroos...." Maxine started drifting away.

MEANWHILE...Ray-Lynn was scuba diving. She was underwater and looking at the pretty fishes. She then noticed a pineapple.

"Huh?" said Ray-Lynn in her mind. "A pineapple...? In the ocean...?"

**SUDDENLY, RANDOM MUSIC STARTED PLAYING.**

"ARE YOU READY KIDS?!!?" said a nearby painting that looked like a pirate.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!!!" said random childish voices.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!" said the painting.

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!!!" said the random childish voices in a louder voice.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA!?!?"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!!!"

A sponge came out from the pineapple, wearing underwear. Soon, a large hand put its squarepants on it. Ray-Lynn was rather confused. "What the....?"

The random music was still playing and it soon ended with a loud yell of "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS". And it ended with Spongebob playing a flute/wind instrument with his nose. Ray-Lynn blinked as everything disappeared. She shook her head.

"I must be seeing things ..." she said. She started swimming up to the surface, passing by a mermaid trying to brush her hair with a FORK.

**4 HOURS LATER**

Maxine came drifting back to the beach's surface. Kayla stared at Maxine. "Where have you been?" she asked with curiosity.

"I was in Africa! Where I saw giaraffes, elephants, gorillas, kangaroos..." answered Maxine happily.

Kayla blinked. "But kangaroos can't be found in Africa. They're found in AUSTRALIA."

"Ooooooh." Said Maxine. She got up from the water and started building a sand sculpture. "I'm going to make the greatest sand sculpture the world has EVER seen!"

"yeah, yeah, sure, sure..." said Kylie, who was wearing sunnies and lying on the beach towel.

**20 Minutes Later...**

"I'M FINISHED!" said Maxine happily. "IT LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL!!!"

The BabeBreakers jaws dropped once they saw Maxine's sand sculpture. It was a sand sculpture of the Statue of Liberty.

"Wow. THAT'S AMAZING!!!" said Tamera. "A jellyfish brain like Maxine made a sand sculpture of the Statue of Liberty...."

"Well, in fanfiction, you can do almost ANYTHING." Said Ray-Lynn.

"I'M SO HAPPY THAT ITS GREAT!" said Maxine. "NOTHING WILL BREAK IT!!!"

A little butterfly came fluttering about. It sat on Maxine's sculpture and the sculpture was destroyed.

"Nothing will break it, eh?" said Kylie. She laughed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Maxine.

"I'm gonna make a new sand sculpture!" said Maxine. The BabeBreakers all did an anime style fall.

Kylie looked at Ray-Lynn. "So Ray, didja find anything interesting while you were scuba diving?"

Ray-Lynn nodded. "There was a singing painting, a pineapple and a sponge named Spongebob Squarepants...."

Kylie sweat dropped. "You must've been seeing things. Its like seeing a mermaid brushing her long red hair with a fork."

"Yeah..."

Tamera started to run towards the water. "WOO HOO! WATER! WATER!!!!!" Tamera jumped and wanted to catch the water, but the waves pulled back and Tamera smashed her face into the sand.

"Having fun?" asked Kylie between fits of giggles.

"AH, SHUDDAP." Said Tamera as she got her face out of the sand. She dragged herself into the water.

Maxine stopped her sand sculpture and started writing her name on the sand. She then waved at Ray-Lynn and Kylie. "RAY-LYNN!! KYLIE!!!!"

Ray-Lynn and Kylie looked at Maxine. "What?"

"I wrote my name on the sand! " said Maxine. She showed it to her fellow teammates.

Kylie sweat dropped. "We're all proud of you, Maxine."

Kayla was happily looking at the sun but then she noticed some guys walking towards the beach. She then screamed and ran towards her friends. "GUYS! WE BETTER HIDE!!!"

"Why? THIS IS NO TIME FOR HIDE AND SEEK, KAYLA." Said Kylie with a cold tone.

"N-n-n-n-noooo!!! It's the Majestics!" said Kayla with fear.

Maxine got out her binoculars and spotted the Majestics. "Hahahahaha. They look like ANTS!"

Kylie whacked Maxine over the head. "YOU IDIOT. You're looking at the binoculars in the wrong WAY."

Maxine realized that she was holding the binoculars in the wrong way. "OOOOOH." She then held it the correct way. "JIMMINY CRICKET!! IT'S THE MAJESTICS!!! ....Oh my god. Robert with no shirt."

"I think I'm going to puke..." said Ray-Lynn.

Tamera overheard what the girls said. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WHAT A BAD IMAGE!!!!"

Kylie laughed. "Aw, Tamera. We all know you like it when Robert has no shirt." She started teasing Tamera like they were in primary school.

"OH SHUT UP! I KNOW YOU LIKE HAVING THOSE FANTASIES WITH ROBERT IN IT!"

"SHUT UPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kylie pounced on Tamera and the 2 got into a fight.

Ray-Lynn was looking at Enrique who was trying to impress other girls at the beach.

"Heeey baby! I bet you can't resist me, eh?" said Enrique, who was striking poses like Johnny Bravo. "How about we go out?"

The girl who Enrique was trying to impress smashed her huge umbrella on Enrique and was swearing random swear words. Enrique had swirly like eyes and looked rather hurt. "OWWW...I SEE STARS...MANY OF THEM...."

"How UNCOUTH." Said Robert. He then noticed 5 familiar girls not too far away. "Hey, isn't that the BabeBreakers over there?"

"Ooooh! I see Maxine!" said Oliver cheerfully. He then waved at Maxine. "Maxxinnneeee!!!"

"I think he's GAY." Said Kylie, who had finished fighting with Tamera.

"Well, they're all in love with US...and we're really boys...so yeah, they MUST be GAY." Said Ray-Lynn.

"Ah ah ah! You girls are SO cute!" said a gayish man voice.

The BabeBreakers looked behind themselves to see 5 men in male fashionable clothing.

"Who THE HELL ARE YOU?" asked Kylie as she saw the 5 men.

"WHY, WE'RE THE FAB 5!" said the men altogether. Random music started playing again.

"ALL THINGS JUST KEEP GETTING BETTER!"

The BabeBreakers fell anime style. Maxine found the men familiar. "OOOOoh! You guys are the gay guys who are on Queer Eye for the Straight Guy!"

"Maxine, you watch the WEIRDEST shows." Said Ray-Lynn.

"Yes! We are like, in the show Queer Eye for the Straight Guy! I'm Carson, darl!" Carson shook hands with Maxine. "Well, its time to get over to....who's the guy we're going to?"

"I think his name was Bryan, Carson!" said a guy called Jai.

"Oh right! We must go fix our straight guy Bryan! Too da loo gals!" said Carson. The Fab 5 then went into their cars and started to head for Bryan's house.

"Okay, that's just weird...." Said Kylie.

"Did he say Bryan!?" asked Ray-Lynn.

The Majestics started running up to the BabeBreakers. The BabeBreakers shrieked.

"Well, good afternoon ladies!" said Robert politely. Enrique was drooling over the bikini's the girls were wearing. Johnny was drooling as well....and Oliver just smiled.

"This is JUST GREAT." Said Tamera.

"Yeah, its great isn't it?!" said Robert, who was smiling. (Oo)

Kylie had an angry mark on her forehead. "I DON'T WANT ANY GUYS RUINING MY SUMMER DAY!" She got out a large bazooka. "ASTA LA VISTA, LOSERS!!!!!!!!!!!" She fired the bazooka and a large blast appeared and blasted the Majestics away.

"LOOKS LIKE THE MAJESTICS ARE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" screamed the Majestics as they flew off.

PING!

Kayla sweat dropped. "That wasn't very nice...and they weren't doing anything THAT bad!"

"Who cares. I can't stand them." Said Kylie. She threw away her bazooka and in the background where the bazooka was thrown, a huge explosion appeared and people were screaming and fire trucks coming by to wash away the fire.

Tamera thought of something. A light bulb appeared over her head. "OH MY GOD. I HAVE AN IDEA!"

"What's your idea, genius?" asked Kylie. "And try not to make it TOO stupid."

"SHUT UP! ... Anyway, my idea is that WE SHOULD GO....FISHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

SFX: CRICKETS CHIRPING

"Uhhh..." said the BabeBreakers all together.

Tamera got out her fishing gear and put on a hat saying: "Grandpa" and a shirt saying: "World's Greatest Fisher". "Alright! Time to get some food!" She threw her fishing line into the water and waited.

1 Day Later

_".....No fish......"_said Tamera sadly.

"FACE IT TAMERA. ITS BEEN A WHOLE DAY AND THERE HAS BEEN NO FISH. LETS GO HOME!!" screamed Kylie.

Tamera sniffed. "Alright..."

**END OF CHAPTER**

Ojamajo Doremi DOKKAN!: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ITS BEEN AGES SINCE I'VE UPDATED! LOL. Sorry! I've been so SLACK. And...I've been spending most of my time on deviantart! XD Okay...my account name is ojamajodoremidokkan. Thats it. And yada yada yada. And don't get angry at me that I haven't told you before!! People tend to get mad. XDDDD Hahaha...ANYWAY, hope this was funny enough for you! Im gonna try and update every Monday! Oh yeah...if you find that I am offending any of your favourite characters...Im sorry. I LOVE EVERYONE IN BEYBLADE. YES. EVERYONE. Im just doing this for random humor! WOOOO HOOO. OKAY BABEBREAKERS...

BabeBreakers: REVIEW!


End file.
